


if you want to dance, let's start a show

by enbyofdionysus



Series: the self-indulgent fics [5]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mortal, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ares refers to Percy as 'kid' because he's younger but they're both legal, Bathroom Sex, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 10:19:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14952795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbyofdionysus/pseuds/enbyofdionysus
Summary: "You a fan of bathrooms?" Percy asked. It took a moment to realize that while Ares had been drinking in the bare skin at Percy's hip, Percy had been drinking him in as well.Ares held his eyes as he downed the rest of his beer. He set the glass back down on the counter with a soft smack. He said, "The biggest."





	if you want to dance, let's start a show

The bar was louder than Ares would've liked it. _Venus_ was more of a pub than a sports bar and Ares liked to use his time at the bar to drink, make small talk with a beautiful woman (sometimes a man), and then head home before waking up to go put more roofing on some poor bastard's house.

Sometimes he'd get lucky.

Sometimes not.

It didn't really bother him. Ares came to _Venus_ for the beer and the atmosphere. There was something therapeutic about the after-work ritual. Even the eyes women gave him had a calming vibe, like they knew Ares was where to go to get off and nothing more.

But that night the bar was rowdy. A group of younger boys was huddled around the bar where the only TV quietly crackled some state soccer game or lacrosse game or whatever it was 20-somethings watched.

Ares preferred sports that weren't governed by people afraid to get hurt. If it wasn't bloody, Ares thought, it wasn't a sport.

Something happened on the TV. A goal was scored or a thick-padded jock bust a nut through some goal posts. The boys by the bar roared in victory.

Ares snorted and ordered two shots of whiskey. He didn't have to work the next day so at least he could get drunk enough not to care about the noise. The bartender, Gannon, gave him a knowing look when he set them on the counter.

There was another roar from the bar.

Ares took his first shot, then the other, before finishing off with a sip of his beer. He cast a look over to the college boys, judging mostly. Most of them were dressed the way some rich kid on vacation would wear to a club to flirt with local girls. Khaki shorts. Button-downs. Sandals. _Jesus_.

Ares ended up making eye-contact with one kid though. By accident.

He was a foot away from the others, less interested in the TV, a beer in his hand. He was… Ares wanted to say pretty, but that wasn't quite the word. It was as if his features were between "pretty" and "handsome."

The kid was dressed in a denim jacket and black shirt, the sleeves rolled up to show off an impressive amount of tattoos for someone his age. He had no beard, but that was fine. It would've hidden his soft jawline, his boyish face. His nose was flatter, his skin brown, and his hair was black and curly.

But what got Ares the most were his eyes. They were a sea green, the color of the glass you picked up on the beach as a kid and pocketed in a bucket with a million other rocks to remember that day, that time, the waves, the wind, the sand under your feet. A million memories were in those eyes.

Ares looked away.

The kid didn't.

Ares felt the moment he came over. It was static pulling under his palms, the sea on his toes.

"You're Ares, right?"

Ares slid his eyes over. The kid was prettier up close. His lips looked soft. His skin sloped over his cheekbones like sand dunes. He smelled like the kind of cologne that came in a blue, frosted bottle.

"Who wants to know?" Ares asked. He knew it was a cliche question, but he didn't know how some college twink would know his name unless he slept with his mom. _Venus_ wasn't a gay bar and the kid wasn't a regular.

Ares would've noticed.

His lips were too plush. His shirt was too tight.

Ares would've _noticed_.

"My brother, Triton, works the bar on Fridays," the kid said.

Ares immediately lined the kid's face up to Venus' line of bartenders. Gannon was only one among the throng. He was the cutest -- and reportedly had a sugar daddy to prove it -- but he wasn't the only one.

Ares could see the relation to Triton immediately.

Triton was bigger, with broad shoulders and a full chest, and had longer hair. But he had the same light eyes, the same full lips, the same potentially threatening expression permanently fixed on his face.

Ares wasn't fixing to fuck Triton, though. He didn't have a thing for surfers.

He could also place Percy's face in Chrys', one of the head bartenders and managers at Venus. Chrys was meaner looking and lighter skinned with dark eyes and a fierce temper. But Ares had to admit, he was attractive.

If Chrys and Triton were this kid's brother, Ares thought, that meant this kid had to be the annoying little shit they mentioned in passing conversation every time they poured Ares a Guinness or Belgian White.

"You're Percy," Ares said.

Percy flashed him a grin. It was the playful kind of smile one would expect from a younger brother. Ares was alarmed by how smitten it immediately made him.

 _I'd melt in your mouth,_ the kid's smile said, _like biscuits and gravy_.

"Not a fan of football?" Percy asked. He lifted his beer to his mouth and his smile somehow slid from his lips to his eyes.

"No," Ares said. He lifted his own beer to his mouth. Unlike Percy, his eyes didn't flirt. Instead, they slid down, down. There was a small gap between Percy's shirt and his jeans, right at his hip.

"You a fan of bathrooms?" Percy asked. It took a moment to realize that while Ares had been drinking in the bare skin at Percy's hip, Percy had been drinking him in as well.

The question hung between them, thick and heavy.

It was a question asked too soon and Ares knew it, but he never understood the point of dancing around something you wanted. And clearly, the kid knew what he wanted too if he had the balls to ask.

Ares held his eyes as he downed the rest of his beer. He set the glass back down on the counter with a soft _smack_. He said, "The biggest."

 

**

 

Ares didn't typically fuck people anywhere else besides his double-wide or a motel room. It was easier to get things done when you had room to spread out, to see what you were doing.

But Ares had a feeling that whether he had Percy in bed or against the bathroom stall it would still be liked trying to bed a wild animal.  
  
Percy wouldn't keep still.

He writhed against Ares like couldn't get him close enough, his hips undulating against his jean-clad thigh. His hands shifted from Ares' hair to his jaw to his beard to his jaw to his hair.

And his _mouth_.  
  
Ares had never felt so frustrated by a person's _mouth_.

Percy's lips were as soft as they looked. And he kissed the way someone else would deliver poetry or sing -- it was like Ares could feel his entire heart. But he never gave Ares enough time to get lost in it before he followed through with his  _fucking teeth_.

Lip pulls.

Bites.

Finally, Ares pulled away and clapped a hand over Percy's mouth, his other arm shoving up against his chest to keep him still. On his part, Percy looked delighted by this rough turn of events.

"Stop with the teeth," he grunted. "I'm not fucking a dog."

Percy winked at him. There was a wet, disgusting feeling against the palm of Ares' hand. He yanked his hand off Percy's face and smacked it against his leg.

"Did you just--?" Ares snorted.

"I'm bored," Percy said, pressing his crotch down on Ares' thigh again. "Are we doing this or not?"

"Whatever. Turn around."

Percy turned around.

"And put your hands up."

Percy shot him a look over his shoulder.

Ares shrugged. "Thought you might be into it."

Percy slid his arms up to the top of the stall. He said, "I am."

Ares slid his hands around Percy's waist and unbuttoned his jeans. He enjoyed the small, sharp gasps Percy gave when his thick fingers trailed over his skin, over the top of his briefs. Once the button and fly were undone, Ares grabbed the sides of his jeans and yanked them down in

Three.  
  
Sharp.

Tugs.

If Ares had thought Percy's ass had looked something fierce in a pair of black jeans, it looked even better with those jeans pressed up right beneath his cheeks. Ares took a moment to grab one of them, pinching the skin between his fingers.

"Fuck," Ares muttered. He pulled a small, square bottle of lube from his back pocket.

Percy noticed. He laughed, "Are you for real?"

"Do you want this to feel good or not?" Ares said. He uncapped the bottle and spread a generous amount of lube onto his fingers. With the hand holding the bottle, he spread Percy's ass and took a moment for the view. Then he swiped his fingers along Percy's hole.

"Jesus," Percy gasped, shuddering.

It was several minutes and several applications of lube and fingers before Ares felt comfortable enough to push in three of his fingers up to the knuckle. Percy took them all like a champ, breathing steady and pressing back on Ares' hand when he tried to pull out.

"Think you could take me?" Ares asked. The question was both a tease and genuine. Anal was tricky and if you didn't do it right it could end up being anything but good. But Ares was good with his hands.

"Yeah," Percy sighed. He looked over his shoulder and Ares swallowed hard by the wrecked look on his face. "Fuck me."

Ares fumbled with his fly, swearing when his lube-slick fingers couldn't quite grab the little metal zipper. He swatted Percy's ass when the kid laughed at him.  
  
Finally, he was able to pull himself out. By porn's standards, Ares wasn't huge. By average standards, he was little on the "above" side of the line. It made him a little nervous looking at Percy's lube-wet hole. But his nerves calmed at Percy's breathy, " _Yeah_ ," when he slid the head of his cock over it.

Ares added more lube and carefully pushed. Percy's hole resisted, but only a little. After a second it quickly sucked on the tip of his cock like a hungry mouth. He pushed in slowly, adding more lube even when it didn't seem necessary.

He pushed in a little, pulled out a little, pushed in a little more. Ares wasn't doing it to tease the kid, but because he understood that adapting to a dick in your ass wasn't so much about shoving inside and waiting until you relaxed around it.

It was a lot more like eating potato chips.

You always started with taking one at a time and gradually worked your way up to a fistful before you even knew what was happening. You couldn't just start out with a fistful of chips.

Because Ares was all about finesse, it took a few minutes before he was able to comfortably slide his way all the way inside, balls pressed neatly against the swell of Percy's ass.

"Good?" Ares asked. He felt a little on the side of raw. His hands had somehow found Percy's up against the stall wall.

" _Fuck_ ," Percy answered, his voice shaky. Ares took it as a compliment.

After a second or two, he started to move. Percy made little sounds every time he pushed back in like he was trying to strangle the gasps escaping from his throat. That was another reason why Ares typically fucked people in the comfort of his own home -- his tricks could be as loud as they wanted.

In the bathroom of _Venus_ , Ares had to tune in to Percy's quieter sounds.

Small hisses meant _no_.

Soft gasps meant _yes_.

And warbly moans stifled in the denim of his jacket sleeve meant _yes please right there_.

Percy was in the middle of one of the latter when there was a familiar creak of door hinges. Ares slid his left hand from the to top of the stall to shove it tight across Percy's mouth.

Footsteps marched over the linoleum floor before stopping right next to the urinal beside their stall. A fly unzipped. There was a sigh. And then the sound of pissing echoed off the restroom walls.

Percy's huffed snottily against Ares' hand on his mouth.

Ares pressed forward, his beard tickling Percy's ear as he hissed, " _Quiet_."

Carefully, he pulled out, out.

He could  _feel_ Percy's thighs tremble.

And then he shoved _in_.

 _In_.  
  
_In_.  
  
_In_.

 _In_.

Percy was quiet.

The person on the other side of the stall flushed.

Percy was quiet.

The person zipped their pants.

Percy was quiet.

The person washed their hands.

Percy was quiet.

The person left.

Percy _moaned_ , raw and loud and aching behind Ares' hand. His knuckles had turned white over the top of the stall. His legs were shaking. His cock was fat and wet between his legs. Ares took his hand away from Percy's mouth to find it.

"Please," Percy gasped, knocking a fist against the stall. He was pressing his ass back against Ares with every thrust, his lower back bowing. Ares could see the pools of sweat in the dimples of his back.

"Bet you would've cum with that guy in here," Ares said aloud.

There was enough lube on his hand to make his reach-around slick enough. Percy was puddling in his lap, legs spreading wide, wide.

"Bet you wish someone else would come in. Maybe your friends would like this show better than their dumb fucking football game, huh?"

Percy said nothing, but his breathing was loud and ragged. Ares squeezed his cock to make the hole of his fist a little tighter, quickening his pace. He wasn't fucking as hard as he'd like, but he didn't think Percy needed much more to get off.

"Bet you wish," Ares said, breath hot on Percy's ear, "that I'd fucked you right on the bar so everyone and their damn mother could watch you cum." He smacked the side of Percy's ass. "Huh?"

Percy's thighs wouldn't stop shaking.

Ares smacked his ass again, harder. His teeth found Percy's earlobe. He snarled, " _Huh?_ "

Percy made a sound like he was crying. And he came, spilling over the top of Ares' fist like a creamsicle in summer. Face pressed against the bathroom stall. Hands gripping the top of the wall. Legs spread wide, wide, wide. Hole sucking on Ares' cock, so tight, tight, tight.

It didn't take much for Ares to get off. He wiped Percy's cum on the kid's jeans and slid his thumbs in the dimples of his lower back like they were grips and then fucked him the way he'd fuck him in the comfort of his own home: hard.

"Fuck," Percy said softly when Ares pulled out.

"So you said," Ares replied. He wiped the lube off his cock with a fistful of toilet paper and dropped it into the toilet, then tore off some paper for Percy. "I trust your daddy kink doesn't go far enough for me to wipe your ass?"

Percy snorted and grabbed the paper from his hand. "Such a fucking gentleman."

"I am, actually. You need a lift home or something?"

"I'm heading back with my friends," Percy said. He licked his lips as if Ares hadn't just fucked him to pieces, as if he'd only been given a snack instead of a full course. He looked good like that -- shirt rucked up, cum stain on his jeans, hair mussed, lips bitten.

"You gonna be around?" Ares asked, not because he was interested, but because he was curious. But he might be interested. If Percy were interested.

"That depends on whether or not I fail my midterms," Percy said. There was a spark in his eyes.

"I could help you study," Ares said. He couldn't. The last class he'd taken had been in his senior year of high school and that had been almost 20 years ago. "You pass, you get to suck my dick."

Percy snorted, but he was grinning. He had a pair of small dimples to match the ones on his back. "Because that's what I dream of," he said, sarcastic.

"Fine," Ares said. "You pass, you get to suck my dick at the back of the bar 10 minutes before your brother's lunch break. You don't get me off before then, your pretty little ass gets caught."

A fire was lit behind Percy's eyes, though whether it was because of the scenario Ares had painted for him or because he had called his ass pretty, Ares wasn't sure.

"Now," Percy said, all smiles, " _that's_ what I dream of."

 _Jesus_ , Ares thought, amused. _College kids_.


End file.
